On a beautiful afternoon, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $5.45 each and baskets of eggplants for $6.86 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of eggplants before heading home. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the eggplants. Price of nectarines + price of eggplants = total price. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $12.31.